The Count's New Clothes
by Lady of the Thread
Summary: Did Count D really trade his silk cheongsam for skintight leather or is the stress from his job just making Leon hallucinate? A mischievous Ten-Chan tries to help D seduce the detective.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** These drabbles were inspired by an artbook picture of D in a leather outfit with lots of lacing; it's the opening illustration for the "Deathtrap" chapter in volume 3 of the Tokyo series. The second drabble was written as a sequel rather than a proper chapter 2 but I decided to group them together since they're so short and were both inspired by the same picture.

…

Leon opened the pet shop door and almost immediately slammed it shut in shock. It couldn't be! He did not just see that! He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, vainly trying to chase the unlikely image from his mind. Count D draped seductively over the antique sofa. Skintight leather and long gloves. Profuse amounts of lacing. Pale flesh peeking out from under the crisscrossing cords. Glittering eyes obscured by slightly downcast lids. A coy smile aimed in his direction.

The stress from the latest case had to be getting to him; he had to be hallucinating. Dealing with the Count on a normal day was bizarre enough. But if D really was getting fashion tips from the dominatrix dentist, he was out of there. Cautiously, Leon inched the door open again.

D emerged from the back of the shop, primly attired in flowery silk brocade and carrying a tea tray. "Ah, Mr. Detective, you're just in time for tea." Nothing in his manner or smile suggested anything out of the ordinary.

Quickly glancing around the shop to make sure everything else was as usual, Leon decided it was safe and stepped inside.

D looked inquiringly at him as he collapsed into a chair. "Rough day at work, my dear detective?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Leon gulped down the cup of tea the Count offered, half relieved that he had just been imagining things and half disturbed that his overtaxed brain had conjured up such a risqué picture of D. He began to relax a little until he noticed that freaky fox with all the tails was sitting on the sofa, watching him.

Why did he have a feeling the creature was smirking at him?


	2. Chapter 2

Count D tugged at the long glove and looked at his reflection, a little embarrassed. How did he let the kitsune talk him into this? Instead of the normal silks, a tight leather cheongsam hugged his figure. It was held together solely by laces and his pet insisted that he only wear tall boots underneath so he felt somewhat exposed. "Are you sure this will work, Ten-Chan?" he asked doubtfully.

"Of course, Count!" The nine-tailed fox winked at him in the mirror as he pulled the last of the laces taut. "Humans see us pets as they want to, right? And this is what that detective saw when he walked in last week." He grinned mischievously. "He won't be able to resist!"

…

The shop was empty when Leon walked in. "Hey, Count! You around?" Tired from a long day at work, he slumped on the sofa and closed his eyes.

D entered the room, tottering slightly on high heels as he crossed to the sofa. "Yes, Mr. Detective. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Leon opened his eyes and finally caught sight of D. "Aaah!" He jumped to his feet and backed away. Not this again! It had to be stress! His eyes bugged out. God, was that a flash of bare thigh?

"Leon…" D took several steps towards him but the unaccustomed heels sent him off balance. "Oh!"

The detective instinctively reached out and caught him before they both tumbled to the antique rug.

Raising himself on his elbows, D looked down at the policeman, a bit flustered. His usual slippers were so much more practical for walking! "I apologize, my dear detective. Are you hurt?"

Leon had bumped his head on the floor and it took a moment for him to register the bizarre situation. The Count was in leather fetish wear with enough lacing to hogtie a herd of animals. And barely anything on underneath. Plus, he was lying on his back with the guy sprawled on top of him. It was just too much for Leon's poor brain; he sputtered a bit and fainted.

D sighed. He should have known this wouldn't work. He'd probably have to make the detective forget this incident, too, to prevent him from running off in a panic and not visiting for weeks.

Just then, Leon opened his eyes with a groan and remembered where he was. He yelped, quickly scrambling out from under D and to his feet. He scowled down at the prone shopkeeper. "D, what the hell is going on here?"

Trying to regain his usual dignity, the Count rose to his knees and dusted himself off. "My dentist bought a pet recently and sent me a gift," he fibbed. "I don't think it's quite my style."

"Sheesh. That's an understatement." Leon rolled his eyes and gave D a hand, hauling him to his feet. "Stick to your silk dresses and don't surprise me a—Ow!" He was left nursing another bump as D stalked off to change.


End file.
